The PA Cares for Us Research Program (PA Cares) at the University of Pittsburgh (Pitt)/UPMC (University of Pittsburgh Medical Center) is a regional medical center (RMC) enrollment site for the NIH All of Us (AoU) Precision Medicine Initiative. As of November 13, 2017, we piloted an array of engagement methods, launched 3 enrollment strategies, and during the AoU beta phase fully enrolled 2005 participants who closely match our originally projected demographic distribution. We will now further leverage the continually expanding clinical footprint of UPMC and the infrastructure created by our NIH-funded Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI), which we direct, to fully enroll at least 111,002 AoU participants to achieve a retained cohort of ?93,000 participants.